Truly Supernatural
by WolfPyre
Summary: Set in my True Universe. Just another thought about what happens to True after the guys die and she had to continue to live on. Warning: Spanking of a Minor and some bad language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A HUGE thank you to Ashleyder1! Without her help, I wouldn't have anything to post!

A/N 2: This fic has been taking me a while to write, so I decided to post one part of it. I hope to have more soon!

Warning: This fic contains spanking and bad language. If that's not your thing, please do not read this.

Truly Supernatural

True watched as the two boys picked the lock on the cabin and slipped inside. She didn't know what they were planning to do, but she needed to get inside to find what she came for. She carefully made her way over to the cabin and floated up onto the roof. She planned to find a window to climb through, but found that was unnecessary as something had put a huge hole in the roof. She peered down into the room curiously as the older one made a rubbing of something he found on the floor.

The rubbing was quickly forgotten when she saw the case beside his foot. She could tell from the workmanship and markings it was the case she was looking for. She needed to get inside! Patience was never a virtue she possessed, but she did her best to remain calm as the boys finished what they were doing.

Just when she was about to throw caution to the wind and head inside, the boys left. She floated down into the room and carefully picked up the case. Tears pricked her eyes when she saw it was empty. "Damn it." She growled as she angrily wiped away the traitorous tears rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand. She stuffed the case into her satchel and decided it would be safe enough to simply leave by the door. Days of hardly any sleep or food had sapped the little energy she had and there was no sense wasting it by floating back up to the roof.

After checking to be sure all was clear, she slipped outside, dismayed to see that the two boys were still there. She saw them looking at the rubbing again and wondered if it held any information on how she could find the gun. She heard the car start up and knew she was going to have to follow them to find out. Calling on all of her energy reserves, she floated up into the air and called on wind to blow her in the same direction as the car.

She caught up with it just as it pulled up at the post office. Exhausted, she dropped to the ground and slid into the shadows beside the building. She watched as the boys returned to their car , envelope in hand, and sat there discussing their next move. When the man showed up and knocked on the cars window, she knew she was onto something. All of this was a bit cloak and dagger and her gut was telling her to play this one out.

Normally she would be able to take the three of them, but the lack of sleep was catching up to her and she knew she was no match in her current state. She noticed the man had come in a pickup, and quickly decided to hitch a ride in the truck bed. Had she known that the cargo box was hydraulic, she probably wouldn't have dove inside. The last thing she remembered was gouging her back on the mechanism and cracking her head on the box before she slipped into unconsciousness.

John strode back out to his truck, wondering why he was even entertaining the thought of reconnecting with his boys. He knew it was dangerous for them to be together, but he also knew he couldn't do this without them. They were strongest when they were together, and though he didn't want to admit it, he knew he couldn't bring the demon down alone.

With a sigh, he reached into the front seat of his truck and retrieved his bag, then headed to the bed to get a few weapons. As he reached in, his hands hit something soft and he jerked his arm back. Pulling the knife from his boot, he reached back in ready to stab anything that might be intending to harm him. When nothing happened he pulled at the fabric he could reach, carefully sliding his quarry into the light.

"Holy Shit!" He gasped and carefully lifted the girl into his arms.

Dean jumped up when the door slammed open. "Dad! What the…"

"Found her in my truck." He said and carefully laid the girl on the bed. He could see the blood leaching its way through her clothes and quickly started to remove the layers to see what was causing it.

"Um Dad? Don't ya think she's kinda young?" The glare he received quickly shut him up.

"Sammy help me. I don't want to pull the wound if I can avoid it." Together, they stripped her down to her tank. It was clear the blood was coming from a nasty gash that ran from her shoulder to the middle of her back. "Dean, get me the first aid kit."

John used his knife to cut the tank so he had better access to the wound. He knew immediately who this girl was when he saw her tattoo. "Damn."

"Dad?"

"I know who this is." He started cleaned the wounds, becoming more worried when she didn't move. "Her name is True Tanner. It's a long story. Let's get her fixed up, then I can explain."

As True slowly regained consciousness, she remained completely still until she could figure out where she was and who she was with. She flexed the muscles in her back, wincing at the pain the movement caused. She managed to control her breathing while waiting for the throbbing to subside, then trained her hearing on whoever was talking.

"Her name is True."

"And you know this how?"

"She was staying with Bobby until she ran off a couple days ago. He found her being attacked by some life force sucking entity he hasn't been able to identify yet. He took her home and nursed her back to health. Unfortunately, she has become a target, so to speak, for other demons."

"Why?"

"Well, True is special. Her brother was a Hunter. He was killed over 100 years ago." He paused to be sure he had Dean and Sam's attention. "She was there when it happened."

Dean smiled. "Yeah right. And Sammy doesn't cry like a little bitch every time he gets a boo-boo."

"Shut up!" Sam punched Dean on the arm.

Dean immediately retaliated with a smack to Sam's head.

"Enough!" John interrupted before they could start brawling. "Keep it up and they only person doing the smacking here is me. Clear?"

Both boys looked at the floor, appropriately chastened. 'Yes Sir."

"Good." John sighed and continued his story. "True was originally from a different world in the future, but was sent back to 1870s Earth as punishment for the crimes she and her clan had committed. Part of the punishment included the insertion of a growth inhibitor, so she doesn't age." He rubbed his face tiredly. "She also has certain special abilities."

"Like?"

"Well, she can control and communicate with the elements and nature and is telekinetic. Its these abilities that have made her a target. It seems the demons think they will absorb her specialties if they take in her life force."

"Dad, this is kind of hard to believe." Sam said.

"I know, but Bobby had Missouri check her out and everything she told him is the truth."

"So she's been alone all these years?"

"Bobby did some research and found that several Hunters over the years have know about her. Apparently she would live with them or she'd go off on her own and they would check on her every once in a while."

"How has she managed to stay alive? A child alone…."

"She can take care of herself. Bobby said she's well trained and handles a knife like it's an extension of her arm. That coupled with her abilities make her extremely dangerous."

The conversation was interrupted by ringing. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah?"

"Did I hear right. Ya got that idiot child?"

John smiled. "Yes Bobby I'm sure it's the girl you've been looking for. She's got a triskele tattoo on her back and has three odd pendants hanging on a cord around her neck."

"Well, ya keep a hold a her. You sure she's all right?"

"Relax you old mother hen. She's fine. Would you like to talk to her? She's woke up about 15 minutes ago, but has been pretending to sleep."

True laid there listening to the man tell the other two men her story. When the phone conversation started, it quickly became obvious they were friends with Bobby Singer, so that meant they were mostly likely Hunters. When she heard the man tell Bobby he could speak with her, she gave up the pretense of sleeping and sprung to her feet. A flare of pain shot through her head and down her back. "Mother fuckin son of a bitch!".

"If I didn't believe you before, I do now." Bobby drawled. "Let me talk to her."

"Whoa kid. Take it easy." John pushed her back onto the bed and held out the phone. "Bobby would like to speak with you."

She sighed and took the phone from him. "Hey Bobby."

"Damn it girl I've been worried sick. Are you all right?"

"I got a couple cuts and bruises, but I'm fine. Really."

"Well, you stay put. The Winchesters will keep you safe. Don't go gettin it into that fool head of yours take off again."

"You aren't my father Bobby. I'll do what I want."

Both Sam and Dean's eyebrows shot up. They never heard anyone talk to Bobby like that, let alone a kid. They quickly glanced at their father and were not surprised to see a scowl on his face.

"Yer lucky I don't come give ya the whippin you deserve for stealin my car and runnin off like ya did. Don't push me." When True didn't reply he spoke again. "Promise me you'll stay with John and his boys. At least until I can figure out what you're up against. You ain't fully healed to take on this thing anyway."

True rubbed at her aching head. She had to agree with him on that if the exhaustion she was feeling was anything to go by. I didn't help that her powers have been on the fritz lately, working most of the time, but not all. Besides she'd heard about John and his boys and knew they were good hunters. Once she knew what she needed to hunt, they'd be a good asset. They might also know where the gun is. "All right. But just for a while."

"Good."

"Oh, and Bobby? That Mustang I hotwired? You can find it in the corner of an impound lot about three hours from your place." She said and quickly hung up the phone. She didn't want to hear his reply to that little piece of info.

She wasn't surprised when the phone immediately rang again. John quickly answered and stepped outside to finish his conversation. "I don't know about this Bobby. She seems like she's going to be trouble. Dean and Sam find enough of that, I don't need more."

"You just keep that girl on a tight leash. You want her to mind you, stay firm. Just expect from her what you expect from your boys and respond as you would to those two knuckleheads. You'll get along just fine."

"Dude you stole Bobby's Mustang? And you're still alive?" Dean asked in awe.

True simply smiled. "So I take it your Dean." She turned to the other boy. "And your Sam." She looked back over to the older man as he reentered the room. "So that makes you their father John."

"Sure does." John strode over to the bed and took a seat next to True. "Lay back down on your stomach. I want to be sure you didn't pull the stitches I put in."

True rolled over as requested. "Shit!" She cried out when a hard smack landed on her backside. She quickly rolled back over. "Dude, what the fu…?"

"That was from Bobby for hanging up on him. Finish that word and you'll get another." John threatened. "Now roll back over so I can change your bandages."

"No way! I'm not stupid enough to fall for that again."

"How about I do it?" Dean interrupted, trying to head off any arguments between the girl and his father. "I promise, no swatting."

True had heard stories about Dean from Bobby and figured he'd be safer than John. "Fine. But anybody's hand hits my ass again and I'm cutting it off." She cautiously rolled back over.

Dean carefully pulled away the bandaging. "Looks good." He quickly cleaned the wounds and redressed them. "There good as new. Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"I've got something you can kiss." True snarled. She pushed herself up into a seated position and took a good look at the room. "Dude, what is this place? The roach motel?"

"It's the best we can do."

"Well, it isn't the best I can do." She retorted in disgust. "I have a place a couple miles from here. You guys can stay there with me cause I sure as hell am not staying here." She looked at the stained carpet that was crunching every time one of them moved and shuddered. "I might catch a disease or something."

Dean whistled as he drove up the driveway and took a look at the house. "How can you afford something like this?"

"I've been around a long time. I know a thing or two about making money." She replied as she led the way into the large log home. Each of them were taken to their own rooms, which was quite a treat for the trio, and then quickly settled in.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"That probably isn't a good idea. I don't want your stitches to get wet."

True stepped closer to John. "I've had more stitches in my body then all three of you will have in a lifetime. I know how to take care of them." She held eye contact with him for a moment before turning and heading for the shower.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Sam asked.

"No. When she stepped closer, I saw the scars on her arms. Looks like she's had over a hundred in those alone. Makes me wonder what the rest of her body looks like."

True stepped out of the shower, glad to finally have all the dried blood and grime off of her body. She found a tank and sweatpants in one of her drawers and quickly put them on, then walked over to the mirror and picked up her brush. She smiled as she touched it, remembering all of the times her cousin Rhianna brushed out her hair. She'd managed to comb most of it, but couldn't quite get the back as it pulled her wound.

"Need help?"

True spun around. "I can manage. "

John strode into the room and took the brush from True's hand. "I'm sure you can, but if you pull any of your stitches out because of your refusal to accept help, I'll be using this brush on your backside." He began teasing out the tangles and quickly had it smoothly laying down her back.

"Thank you."

John nodded. "Dinner is on the table. We can dress your wound afterward."

"Okay." True followed John, wondering just why she was allowing him to tell her what do to. She was not one to just follow orders without question. The fact that John reminded her of Chris and made her stomach flip when he gave her that look that told her he wouldn't allow any insubordination had nothing to do with it. At least, that's what she told herself.

"So are we heading out tonight?" Sam asked.

"Me and Dean are. I need you to stay here and keep a eye on True."

"You're kidding? You're putting me on babysitting detail?"

"I don't need anyone watching me. I can take care of myself." True growled.

John reached over took a swipe at her head. True immediately threw her hand up to block the blow. "Son of a bitch!" She cried and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Any more questions?"

True glared at him. "No."

John arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

Dean nudged her under the table. "He wants you to show some respect."

"Yeah?" True sat back and crossed her arms. She hadn't had an authority figure in her life for over 80 years, she didn't need one now. Especially one who unnerved her so much she had to hide her shaking hands in her armpits.

John gave her a few seconds to say something. When nothing was forthcoming, he pointed at her with his fork. "You just bought yourself a night of cleaning the weapons."

"What?"

"You heard me."

True wanted to tell him just what he could do with his weapons, but years of living with Vin and Chris finally taught her to control her temper or suffer the consequences. If that one swat was anything to go by, she was sure what _his_ consequence would be. She'd managed to avoid _that_ for 80 years and had no desire to experience it again. Still, she couldn't let him have the last word. "Whatever."

"Sam can show you what to do."

"I've been handling and cleaning weapons for over a century. I know what to do."

"Good. Then you shouldn't have a problem finishing all of them before Dean and me return."

True looked at the table in dismay. "Why in the hell do you guys have so many weapons?"

"Some of us don't have special abilities. We need all of the help we can get." Sam replied. "Want some help?"

True smiled and picked up a gun. She quickly took it apart, cleaned it and reassembled it within minutes.

"Guess not." Sam spun a chair around and straddled. "So, what was it like growing up in the old west?"

"Not bad. Definitely not as many temptations as today."

"Temptations?"

"Yeah. Cars, electronics…stuff like that." She set the gun she'd just finished cleaning aside and picked up another. "If my brother or Chris were around and saw some of the things I've done, they'd have whipped the hide right off of me. "She smirked. "Good thing they aren't around."

"They might not be, but my Dad is. You'd be smart to watch how you behave and speak to him. He won't allow much more before he feels you need an attitude adjustment. Trust me, that is something to avoid at ALL costs!"

"Had a few adjustments yourself, have you?"

"Too many to count." Sam squirmed in his chair at the memory. "So who's Chris?"

"He was, for lack of a better word, my Uncle. When I first arrived on this world, Vin became my brother so no one asked any questions. Chris was his best friend, along with 5 others. He was actually old enough to be Vin's father and was more of a father figure to me that anything else." She finished cleaning the weapons and left them neatly on the table. "He was a gun fighter…one of the best of his time. A lot of people were afraid of him, but he was really a nice guy who'd had a hard road. Your dad reminds me of him."

"My Dad said something about your brother being a hunter."

"Yeah. I didn't know it at the time though. Every now and then he'd go off on his own, sometimes for days. I just figured he needed some space." She moved to the couch and curled up in the corner. "When he didn't come back the last time, Chris told me what he really did when he was away."

"What happened to you after he died?"

"Well, I didn't handle Vin's death well and really became a danger to myself and others. Chris was the only person who could control me so I stayed with him. It was a really hard time for the both of us, but eventually I settled down and Chris basically became my father."

"But you don't age so what happened when he died?"

"I lived with his son Billy because the others were too old to handle me. Billy tried, but when the kid I used to beat up and get into trouble all of the time tried to punish me, I knew it was time to move on. I wasn't going through that humiliation!"

"So you lived on your own then?"

"Yep. But my brother had a lot of, er, acquaintances. He made sure all of them were aware of me and my abilities. They passed my story down through the generations, so someone was always watching my back." True looked at Sam. "Speaking of my brother…he had a gun, a Colt. I have been looking for it and found its case at that Hunter's cabin, but it was empty. Do you know where it is?"

"I have a idea."

True stood up and moved closer to Sam. "Where do you think it is?"

"The Va…"

"Samuel!" John interrupted as he came through the door. "Not another word."

"What? Why?" True strode over to John. "WHERE IS IT?"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I please." True growled as her notorious temper reared its ugly head. "Tell me where it is, NOW!"

John put his hands on her shoulders. "No one will be telling you where the gun is because we know you will go after it, which you are not well enough to do. Now you settle down before you find trouble."

"Fuck you John! I will do what I want, when I want! I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve and I don't always need physical strength to get what I need."

"Yeah, some good those powers will do when they aren't working regularly. What are you going to do when they stop working at the wrong time?''

True knew he was right, but she didn't care. She had to have Vin's Colt, even if it meant she was injured in the process. She wasn't concerned about dying as then it wouldn't matter if she had the Colt or not. Before anyone could react, she grabbed John's wrists, flipped herself so she was facing away from him, then used the momentum to flip him up over her back and onto the floor. She snagged a knife from the table and jumped on him before he had a chance to recover, straddling his waist and holding the knife against his carotid artery.

"You know I can kill you John. Is protecting me from myself worth that much? Or is there some other motive?" The look in his eye told her the truth. "You want that Colt for yourself, don't you? You think it will kill that demon you are after."

"That's the plan." He managed to get out.

"It's a really bad idea to tangle with me. You tell me where it is, now, or I start hurting your boys." When John remained silent, True glanced at Sam, smiling as he grabbed his head and fell to the ground in agony. "Tell me John or it gets worse."

True suddenly felt a wave of dizziness as her powers cut off unexpectedly. That gave Dean the opening he needed. He quickly grabbed the hand that was holding the knife, then snaked an arm around her waist and lifted her off his Dad.

Sam immediately got to his feet and helped his father up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." John took a moment to calm down before going over to True. "You listen to me and you listen good. If you ever attack me or my boys again, I will forget you are child and I will kill you. Do you hear me?"

True had calmed considerably since she was pulled off of John and realized she had been completely unreasonable and had let her temper take control. She really hadn't meant to hurt any of them. "I hear you."

"Good." He had Dean take the knife from her, then grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards the stairs.

True tried to break free, but the recent struggle had taken a lot out of her. "Where are we going?"

"To your room for a little attitude adjustment."

John pushed True ahead of him into her room then took a seat on her bed. "Get over here."

"Why?"

"I think you have pulled a few stitches. You have blood seeping through your shirt."

True cautiously moved to stand beside him and tried to remove her tank, but the struggle with John made moving extremely painful.

"Want some help?"

Never one to be modest, True nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this by herself. After removing the tank, John removed the dressings and inspected the wound. "You managed pull three of them out." He pushed her on the bed. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

True leaned back against the headboard, pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees. She was so exhausted, she wasn't surprised when tears filled her eyes. The tears quickly turned to hitching sobs as she tried to stay quiet.

When John returned with the medical supplies, he found True balled up on the bed, her body shaking from the effort to contain the sounds of her crying. Having never had to deal with a little girl before he was not sure what he should do, so he simply sat beside her on the bed. After a few moment to allow the girl to calm, he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

True looked up. "I am so sorry John. I really didn't mean to hurt Sam. I just got so angry…" She trailed off as the tears returned. After a moment, she continued. "I don't know what happened. Lately I don't seem to have much control over myself."

"You've been attacked by God knows what and have exhausted yourself beyond reason. That can make it hard for a person to control themselves."

"I have to find and kill this thing after me, try to figure out what's up with my powers, and I have to find Vin's Colt. I can't rest. I have too much to do."

John noticed that the Colt came after killing the demon and made a mental note to find out why the girl wanted the gun as it obviously wasn't to kill anything. "You are no good dead, which is what is going to happen if you don't give it a rest for a while."

"I appreciate the pep talk John, but I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I manage."

"Perhaps that's the problem." John muttered. "Lay down. We need to fix up the wound on your back."

True did as asked, wincing as John started to clean and restitch the cut.

"Can I ask you something?" John asked.

"Not like I can stop you."

"Where did all of the scars come from?"

"Back when I was with Vin, I tried to find the growth inhibitor. They are usually put under the skin in your arms or stomach, and I was determined to get it out. Too bad I didn't know they put it in my neck, I could have saved myself a lot of pain."

"I wasn't talking about those scars. I was talking about the more recent ones."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"True, I've had a lot of injuries. I know what a healing knife wound looks like." He felt True stiffen, but she remained silent. "Did you do that to yourself?"

True thought about lying, but the evidence was right there for him to see. "Yes." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Sometimes I just need the pain to cope the guilt and memories." She looked over her shoulder so she could make eye contact. "Losing everyone you love while you stay the same takes a toll after a while."

John finished bandaging her back and helped her sit up. "Well, I don't expect to see anymore of this. You feel guilty and want some pain, you come find me. I'll give you such an ass whipping you won't ever wish for pain again." He took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now about what just happened…" He stood, removed his belt, and moved the desk chair to the middle if the room. "Come here."

"What? No!" She exclaimed in shock. "You can't…"

"You've been asking for this."

"No, I've been asking where the gun is!" She replied in a panic.

He had to fight to keep the smile off his face. "I'm going to count to three. If you are not over my knee by then, it will be on the bare." He stated sternly. When True made no attempt to move, he sighed.

"One."

True's eyes widened comically when he threaten to whip her bare. It was bad enough she was about to get the first spanking in decades, but there was no way she wanted it without the scant protection her sweatpants would provide. She shifted from foot to foot and turned her baby blues on him. "Do you gotta use the belt?"

John had to reinforce his defenses when she gave him that look. "You threatened to cut off the next hand that hit your ass. I'm not taking any chances." This was worse than Sam's kicked puppy look. "Two."

She moved to his side, but couldn't give in without a fight. "You can't do this. You've got no right."

"It became my right when you became my responsibility." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over his knees. He'd never spanked a little girl before, but he figured it wasn't much different than spanking one of his boys. "Your back okay?"

"If I said no would it stop you from doing this?" True asked hopefully.

John was glad the girl couldn't see the smile on his face. She sounded just like Dean. "Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes. "Then I'm fine."

With a sigh, he put his arm around her waist to hold her still and brought the belt down.

"Mother fucker!" True yelled. She'd forgotten just how much this hurt!

"Stop with the language or this gets worse." John threatened as he continued to rain blows on her vulnerable backside.

"Son of a bitch." A hard lick landed on her thigh. "Biscuit! I said biscuit!"

This time he couldn't contain the smile. "Are we going to need to have this conversation again?" he asked, being sure to keep his voice firm.

"No!" Another hard lick hit her thigh. "Sir! No Sir!"

"Lets hope not. Because next time it will be on the bare." John finished up with three lashes to the tender skin between the backside and thighs. He rubbed her back as she tried her best to calm down.

"Can I get up now?"

John helped her to her feet and was surprised when he found himself with a lapful of little girl. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." True whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Shhh." John soothed as he gently ran a hand down her hair. He knew the girl was going to be trouble, but he didn't expect her to be mentally broken. When he put himself in her shoes, though, he could see why. Even though she was over a century old, she was still a little girl. It had to be tough on her over the years. He vowed then and there to help her through this…all of it.

He felt True relax and figured she'd fallen asleep, just as his boys did after being punished. As he moved to put her on the bed, two little hands fisted his shirt and held it tightly. "Please don't leave me." It almost killed her to show such weakness. John gave her a sense of security, which was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time, and her need for comfort overrode her embarrassment.

John was surprised by the request. "I won't." He heard himself say. He laid back on the bed and arranged True so she was laying on his chest, which wasn't easy with her death grip on his shirt.

True snuggled in. "Thank you." She said tiredly and drifted to sleep.

"Its awful quiet. Do you think he killed her?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam's reply was to throw his pencil at Dean.

"Dude!"

"He's probably comforting her like us used to do with us after…you know." Sam couldn't bring himself to actually say the word.

"Well, I'm gonna go check." Dean quickly ascended the stairs and into True's room. What he saw stopped his tracks. His Dad lay on bed, True snuggled on top of him, and he was stroking her hair. He'd never seen his Dad so…girly. "Um dad? Getting soft in your old age?"

"Shut up and help me put her to bed."

Dean carefully moved True off his Dad and under the covers, never waking her. "All those years of practice with Sam really pay off, don't they?"

"We need to talk."

"Um talk, like words, or 'talk', like ' talk' 'talk'? Cause whatever it is, Sam did it."

"No smartass. We need to talk about True." He gave Dean a little push. "Downstairs."

The following morning, True groggily made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee, poured a copious amount of sugar and some cream in it, and carefully took a seat. At John's pointed look from her to the coffee, then back to her, she quipped "S'not like it's going to stunt my growth."

John simply nodded. She had a point. He slid plates pancakes and sausage onto the table and called Dean and Sam . Both boys hurried into the kitchen and quickly loaded up their plates, while John grabbed his own food at a more sedate pace and took a seat. "You need to eat something True."

"I'll stick with coffee thanks."

"No, you won't." He replied and filled True's plate. He'd seen the girl when he'd stitched her up, and while she was extremely muscular, she was entirely too thin. "Eat. Now."

True thought about arguing, but the remaining sting from her discussion with John's belt last night stayed her tongue. Making sure to sigh loudly so everyone at the table knew she was doing this against her will, she slowly began to eat. "So what are we doing today?" She asked around a mouthful of food.

"You will be resting. The rest of us will be doing some research."

"Resting? Dude, I'm fine. Got some good sleep last night. Totally rested and raring to go."

"You need to heal. You'll rest until I say otherwise."

"This is utter bullsh..."

John raised a menacing eyebrow. "Do you need another attitude adjustment?"

"No sir." True replied, defeated.

"Good. When you are finished you just make yourself comfortable on the couch. You are not get up for any reason without my say so. Clear?"

True angrily shove her plate away. "Fine." John made to stand, which quickly prompted her to add, "Sir."

"Its amazing how an ass whippin brings out the respect, isn't it?" Dean snickered.

True glared at him and used her telekinetic ability to knock his coffee cup over, spilling the liquid into his lap.

"Damn it that's hot!" He cried as he jumped to his feet and tried to pull the wet denim away from his 'family jewels'. With an angry glare for True, he hurried to his room to change, doing his best to ignore Sam's laughter.

"That's something else you won't be doing."

"What?" True asked.

"Using your powers. It takes too much out of you. Until you are healed, you will not use ANY of your abilities. Am I understood?"

That was the last straw for True. She pushed herself to her feet and glowered at John. "You are fucking insane! I'll use them if I want!" With that said, she stormed away from the table, only to be pulled up short when John called her name. She spun around, scowl still permanently etched on her face. "What?"

John crooked his finger in a 'come here' gesture.

Not wanting to, but knowing that pissing him off more was not something she wanted to do, she slowly went to him. She was not surprised when five very hard smacks landed on her backside.

"Speak to me that way again and I'll make what you got last night feel like a cake walk. We understanding each other?" he growled.

"Yes sir." She replied and rubbed her burning backside.

With a nod, John continued from where he left off. "Am I clear about not using your powers?"

"Yes sir. Crystal."

"Finish up your breakfast then get yourself out to the couch."

By the time John and Sam finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and headed for the living room, True asleep on the couch. John grabbed his jacket and turned to Dean. "Keep an eye on her. Me and Sammy are heading out."

"Aw man. Why me?"

"Because she has Sammy wrapped around her little finger. She'll be running around this house the second we leave and have the location of the gun out of him by the time we get back." He raised an eyebrow when Dean opened his mouth to argue. "We going to have a problem?"

Dean wisely stood down. "No Sir."

"We'll be back in a few hours."

"Open them eyes Sunshine."

True's eyes shot open. She was momentarily disoriented by the bright light obscuring her surroundings. As the light faded, she realized she was standing by the corral at Tinys livery stable. "What the...?"

"Relax Sunshine."

True spun around. "Vin?" He opened his arms and True ran right into them, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I've missed you so much. How…?"

"You're dreamin."

"This isn't just a dream. I feel the difference."

"Don't worry about that. Jist let me hug on ya fer a minute."

"Okay." True snuggled in and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Vin, an odd mix of soap, leather, and gun oil.

After several moments, Vin pushed her back so he could look at her. "I got some things ta say and not a lot a time, so ya jist listen, ya hear?"

"Yessir."

"Ya gotta settle down an git some rest. My gun ain't worth ya dyin for, so take it easy fer a while. Ya let yer body and mind heal an yer powers won't keep goin on an off." He caressed her cheek. "I love ya baby girl an I need to make sure yer taken care of. Promise me you'll stay with John and his boys. They's good people an you'll be as safe with them as they will be with you."

True looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "That was the most I've ever heard you say at one time." She joked.

"True."

"Okay, I promise. I'll stay and let them help me."

"Good." He pulled her back into a hug. "Now, I gotta be goin. Remember I'll always love ya Sunshine. I'll be waitin fer ya when yer time comes."

"Please don't go!" True cried, but Vin was already fading away. "VIN!"

She snapped awake, painfully aware she was back in the real world.

Dean jumped when True cried out in her sleep. He hurried to her side, arriving just as she woke up. Before he could say anything, True crawled onto his lap and buried her face into his shirt. He put his arms around her and rocked her gently as she sobbed, much as he did with Sammy when he had a nightmare. After several minutes, True calmed down and looked up at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

True was so distraught, she replied without hesitation. "I was dreaming about my brother. He told me he had to be sure I was safe an that I needed to stay with John and you and Sam. Then he just left." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss him so much." She whispered.

The sheer anguish in True's voice made Dean want to cry himself. Well, if he was girl that is. He didn't know what to say to her. Any platitudes he threw out would sound stupid in the face he what she had lived through over the last century, so he let her cry herself out. "Better?"

At her nod, Dean tried to put her back on the couch, but she stayed firmly attached to his shirt. Realizing he wouldn't be allowed to leave, he leaned back and grabbed the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything as long as it isn't a chick flick."

"A girl after my own heart!"

When John and Sam returned, they were surprised to see Dean and True snuggled together, asleep on the couch. Sam had to stifle a laugh, and quickly pulled out his phone to snap a pic.

John waited until Sam had taken the picture, and kicked Dean's foot. "Hey, I didn't ask you to stay behind so you could take a nap."

Dean jumped up causing True to slide off his lap and onto the floor. "Mother fu…trucker!" She growled and looked up at John. "That wasn't cool." She huffed and crawled back up onto the couch.

"Dean, with me." John said tersely and headed into the kitchen.

Dean gulped and followed. "Dad, I didn't…"

"What happened?"

Dean's shoulders sagged in relief, glad he wasn't brought in the kitchen to get his ass chewed out. He quickly told him what happened and what True told him. "We are going to help her, right?"

"Of course. Besides, I can't help but feel she has a large part to play in our search for the demon."

"Stop it True!"

"Stop it True!" True mimicked.

"I swear I'm gonna…"

"ENOUGH!" John yelled. It had been three days since he gave his command of enforced rest and Sam and True had been at each other on and off for two of them. He'd forgotten just how difficult it was to keep a child entertained. "True, leave Sam alone. You are supposed to be resting."

"If I do any more resting I'm going to go insane!" True huffed and laid back against the pillows. "C'mon John. Cut me some slack. I think my legs have atrophied from all of this laying around!"

"Maybe tomorrow."

She angrily threw a pillow at the floor. "You've been saying that since yesterday!"

Dean tried to signal True to tell her to quit while she was ahead, but she was ignoring him. Oh well, she'd find out the hard way what arguing with his Dad and having a tantrum brought.

John carefully put down the book he was reading. "Are you throwing a tantrum like a three year old?"

"What difference does it make! That's how you are treating me!"

He stood and grabbed True by the arm, yanking her from the nest of blankets. "I've heard enough out of you." He swatted her butt as he directed her to a corner of the room. "Stand here. If you move or talk, we head upstairs for a little attitude adjustment."

"I thought I was supposed to rest!" Another smack landed on her backside, this one a lot harder than the others.

"I wouldn't want to be the reason your legs need physical therapy." He replied. "Now shut it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A HUGE thank you to those that reviewed part 1! I had a little time this morning, so I am posting part 2! I have no idea when the rest of the fic will be up though, so please be patient!

**Part 2**

Two days later, True had had enough. John refused to release her yesterday from the enforced rest, he said, because she'd thrown a tantrum and that meant she needed more sleep. As if! She couldn't take one more day of confinement!

She waited until all three men were asleep, then carefully opened her window and floated down to the ground. She'd lifted a set of Dean's keys earlier, so she quickly made her way to his car. There was a seedy bar a few miles from here that she knew, with enough money, she could convince the owner to let her in, then convince some stupid drunk men to play cards with her.

She drove as carefully as she could, not wanting anything to happen to Dean's car, it was a classic afterall. After carefully parking it, she hopped out and headed for the door. As expected, $200 got her in. She spotted some men playing poker and made her way over to them.

"Good evening gentlemen. Would you mind if I played a few hands?"

"I aint playing with no kid." One of the men growled. "Specially a girl."

"Aw, c'mon guys. I've got a lot of money and just learned how to play poker." True pulled out a wad of twentys and placed it on the table. "There's more where this came from."

"Ah let the kid have a try." One of the other men said, eyeing the money greedily. He wasn't opposed to making some quick money.

"Fine, but I don't want no shit when we take all her money." He dealt the cards.

An hour later, True had tripled her money and was gathering up the winnings from sizeable pot she'd just won. "Must be beginners luck."

"I think you're cheating."

"Dude, how could I be cheating? I havent dealt a hand. I've just been playing what you've given me."

"I don't know, but aint no way you couldve won that much. Your just a kid."

"Yes she is." A voiced intoned from behind her.

True cringed. "Ah fuck." She slowly turned around to face Dean. "Wanna play?"

"No I don't want to play!" He growled and pulled her from her seat.

"Hey now, leave the girl alone." One of the men stated as he stood and grabbed Dean by the front of his leather jacket.

Dean sighed. He so did not need a fight tonight. "Look, this is my little sister. I've got to get her out of here and back in bed before our dad finds her missing."

"Yeah, c'mon guys. I don't want any trouble." She stepped back up to the table and dropped a roll of twenties. "Look, I'll leave the winnings from the last pot for you guys to share as a peace offering. Just let him go."

The man thought for a moment, then released Dean. "All right."

Dean grabbed True by the scruff of her neck and led her outside, landing a hard smack to her backside for good measure. "Do you have a death wish? You snuck out and fucking stole my car!" He swatted her again. "When Dad finds out…"

"He already has."

Both man and girl spun around. "Dad, how did you…" He trailed off at the look on his father's face.

John was livid. He couldn't believe the audacity of this child. "Where did you park Dean's car after you stole it?" He ground out.

True was never so terrified. Check that, the one time Chris caught her when cussed out Lauren and threw a slate through the window was a bit more frightening. She couldn't speak, so she simply pointed.

"Give him the keys."

Once she handed them off, John took her by the shirt collar, literally dragged her to his truck and threw her into the passenger seat. As he climbed in, she quickly slid as far from him as possible within the confines of the cab, pressing her back against the door.

The drive home was tense. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Once at the house, she jumped out of the truck and hightailed it inside. John followed slowly, trying his best to calm down. He entered the house to find True hiding behind Sam.

"Now John, calm down. There is perfectly reasonable reason for all of this."

He made a grab for her but she moved around to keep Sam between them. Realizing he was too angry to touch her anyway, he stepped back and crossed his arm over his chest."Enlighten me."

"Er…I…I..." True gulped. Her mind went blank in the face of the sheer fury on his face. She mentally shook herself and decided to be honest. "You were being unreasonable making me rest so much. I was going stir crazy staying inside!"

"Who is in charge here?"

True looked down. "You are."

"Then you do as I say regardless of your personal opinion on the matter."

"But John…"

"Enough!" He dry washed his face tiredly. "Get you ass up to your room, NOW!"

True flopped on her bed, wondering why was she so stupid. She always got caught when she tried stuff like this. Why did she think this time would be different? Her musings were interrupted when John entered the room.

"You lifted Dean's keys, used your powers to leave the house, stole Dean's car, drove it to a bar, paid off the owner to let you in, then hustled a group of men in poker. Have I missed anything?"

"No Sir."

"You stepped into one hill of shit." He pulled his belt from the loops and folded it in half. "Drop them and bend over the bed."

"But…"

"If I have to do it, things are gonna get a lot worse."

True knew what she did was wrong but that wicked strip of leather hurt like a bitch! "Please John! I just couldn't stand to be inside anymore."

"So that makes it okay for you to disobey me?" He replied. "Tell me you didn't know this was going to be the result when you were caught and I will forget it even happened." When she opened her mouth to speak he quickly cut her off. "I'll know if you lie and lying gets you a spanking every nightfor a week, so think before you answer."

True bit her lip, debating on what she should say. She'd been through that several times and had no desire to experience it again. "I cant tell you that."

"Then do as I said."

With shaking hands, she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them to her knees and looked back over her shoulder. "For what its worth, I'm sorry."

John simply nodded and motioned with the belt to bend over. Once she was in position, he tugged her underwear down, baring her backside. Not wanted to prolong the girls misery, he brought the belt down.

Dean flinched when he heard True cry out. From the sound of it, his Dad was giving her the belt on the bare, and he was giving it her good! Part of him was getting some satisfaction out of True being punished, especially since she stole his baby. On top of that, when he thought back to how those men looked when he walked up to the table, he was sure they were going to hurt her. He knew True could take care of herself, hell she could set the men on fire if she needed to, but that was if her powers worked. The kid had grown on him and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

On the other hand, he'd been on the other side of that belt enough to know how it felt. He didn't wish that on anyone! Well, maybe that girl in 10th grade who turned him into the principal for having sex with Maddie Johnson in the locker room. He didn't think he'd ever sit down again after his Dad got done with him.

It had finally gotten quiet up there and Dean heard his Dad leave her room and walk into his own. Once he heard the door shut, he headed upstairs. He tapped lightly on True's door and waited until he heard the okay to enter. What he found just about broke his heard. True laid on her bed, face down of course, wearing only her panties and tank. He could see the marks the belt made on her thighs and winced. That was his Dad's favorite spot to hit, knowing it would make sitting that much more uncomfortable.

He took a seat next to her and rubbed her back. "That bad huh?"

True rolled to her side so she could see him better. "Dude, seriously."

"Yeah, your right. Stupid question." He wiped a stray tear from True's cheek with his finger. "You all right?"

"I've had worse. I'll live."

"You ever steal my car again and you wont."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything so stupid again!"

"Good." He stood to leave, but True grabbed his hand. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Dean smiled. "Sure, scoot over." He laid down on his side next to her and felt her curl into him. He couldn't stop himself from hugging her closer, rationalizing that she was a 'little chick' so he wasn't being a girl like Sam. "So, you've had worse?"

True gave him a shy smile. "Oh yeah."

"Whatcha do?"

"Well, I've always had a firey temper, one that would ignite as quick as a match to dry grass. Vin and Chris had been trying for years to teach me to control it. Well, after Vin died, what little control I had disappeared." She sighed. "You think what I did to your dad and Sam was bad, well, had this been before, I would have hurt all of you, badly...maybe even killed one of you before I calmed down."

"Chris had been trying to be patient with me, but patience was not something he had a lot of when it came to a wildly misbehaving children. So, this one day, I'd completely lost it. I beat the crap out of one of the town bullies… put him in the clinic for a couple days… then burned down his father's shed. To say Chris was pissed would be an understatement. You'd think his anger would have kept me in check, but it just made me angrier. He was getting ready to punish me, and started reading me the riot act, threatening me with a whipping every other day for two weeks if I didn't settle down. Well, I cussed him up one side then down the other. When he tried to grab me, I used my powers and threw him across the room."

"When I realized what I'd done, I hurried to his side to help him up. Before I could even take a step back from him, he had my pants down around my ankles and bent over the bed. I don't think I've ever been whipped so hard before."

"Did he…?" Dean couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

"He sure did! I don't think I've ever been in so much pain in my whole life! He threatened to do it again if I didn't start shaping up."

"Did you?"

True smiled shyly. "After two more go rounds with him. I didn't think I would survive a third as they got progressivly harder each time, so I quickly learned to control my temper and be a lot more respectful."

"Maybe I should have tried that with you, Dean." John interrupted as he leaned against the door jamb.

Dean rolled over to look at his Dad. "Ah, I'm the poster boy for the perfect child! You just wont admit it because you don't like to brag."

"Guess those ass beatings you got every month of your 16th year worked then huh?"

True giggled. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Lets just say that I will never have sex with a girl in the locker room again!"

John smiled. "True its time to get to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Doin what?"

"You are going to learn to protect yourself."

"I've been trained in every branch of martial arts and have mastered every fighting technique, including weapons. Not to mention that, due to great genetics, I am much stronger than the average kid. I know how to protect myself."

"Against humans. You don't have a clue on how to protect yourself from demons."

"I know enough."

"Can you speak Latin?"

True frowned. "No."

"Do you know how to kill a black shuck?"

True really wanted to say something about what that word rhymed with, but the pain in her ass kept her mouth in check. She'd have to save that for later. "No."

"Then you don't know. " John growled. "Dean and I will teach you how to fight, Sammy will teach you Latin and anything else he feels you need to know. Got it?"

True sighed. "Yes sir."

"Get some rest."

"So, I'm supposed to teach you Latin." Sam stated the next morning. "Do you have internet access here?"

"No. Do you need it?"

"It would help."

True spun his laptop around so it was facing her. After several minutes of typing, she turned it back around. "There, I have it now."

Sam looked at the link she'd established. "County Library? How did you…"

True cut him off. "I have a lot of skills."

"I bet you do."

One hour later Sam was ready to pull his hair out. He couldn't get True to pay enough attention to understand or remember anything he was showing her. "True, I need you to listen to me."

"I am." She said absently as she drew a skull on her forearm with black marker.

Sam took the marker from her. "You're not. Now stop messing around and listen."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you have to."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

No, I don't."

Dean sighed as he listened to Sam and True argue. He knew if he didn't stop them, they'd go on like this for hours. He walked up behind her and slapped the back of her head. "Sam's right. Now shut it."

"But hes boring!' She wined.

"True!"

"Problem?"

All three of them jumped. "No Sir." They answered in unison.

True smiled. "Just learning some Latin. Sam's a good teacher."

"Yeah Dad, Sammy missed his calling." Dean chimed in.

John gave them a look to let them know he wasn't fooled. "Well, you have one more hour, then I quiz you. Got it?"

True gulped. "Yes Sir."

After two weeks, Sam was ready to scream. True was impossible to teach! Maybe that was exagerrating a bit as she paid attention to what she was interested in. When it came to things she found boring, like Latin, she was the poster child for ADHD!

"True, what is the Latin word for demon?"

True kept doodling on the paper in front of her, while still managing to bounce in the chair. "Scarius dudeius." She replied with just a hint of a smile.

He dropped his head onto the desk with a groan.

John sighed. It was time to give his son a break before he killed True. "Sammy, get your stuff together. We will be out scouting for the next two night. Make sure you pack everything you need."

Normally Sam would try to talk his way out of going, but he realized he would not have to teach True if he went. "Oh thank God." He said and rushed up the stairs to pack.

John leveled a glare at True. "Your attitude towards learning had better be changed when we get back."

True gulped. "Yes Sir."

"Dean is in charge. Stay out of trouble and do everything he says, clear?"

"Yes Sir."

The following morning, True woke to find a note from Dean sitting by the coffee pot.

True-

Went to get food. Be back in a bit. Stay in the house and study your Latin so Sammy stops his bitchin.

Dean

True wadded up the note and tossed it on the trash. After drinking two cups of coffee, showering and dressing, there wasn't anything to do. She tried to entertain herself with TV and surfing the net, but nothing caught her interest. Maybe she could run up to the store and get some magazines or something. She bit her lip, wondering how long Dean planned to be gone. Most likely he found some girl to talk to and would be out long enough for her to get to the store and back.

Decision made, she slipped on her sneakers and headed out the door. Ten minutes later she was flipping through the magazine rack, trying to decide between Guns and Ammo or Teen People (she was a girl after all!), when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

True spun around and came face to face with a cop. Ah Fuck! "Yes Sir?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

That wasn't what True was expecting. "Yes Sir."

"Then why arent you there?"

"Oh, I'm home schooled. My brother asked me to run to the store and get some milk so I had something healthy to drink while he was teaching me."

"Is that right?" He asked, looking pointedly at the magazines in front of her.

True smiled sweetly. "I am easily distracted, which is why I am not in a classroom."

The officer returned her smile, completely immune to her charm. He'd had many kids try that line on him and wasn't about to let this kid get away with it, no matter how cute she was. "Well, let me escort you home. I would like to verify your story with your brother."

True felt her stomach sink. "Sure Officer."

She climbed into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt, alternately praying that Dean would be home, but then praying he wasn't home. Of course, either way she was screwed, but she figured there would be a lot less drama with Dean. If Dean wasn't home, that would bring attention that she didn't need and a discussion she sooo didn't want to have with John.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, Dean's car was in the driveway when they pulled into the lane. He stepped out on the porch as they got out of the car.

"Morning Officer. Can I help you with something?"

"I found your sister at the store. When I asked her why she wasn't in school, she advised me she is home schooled. I wanted to verify her story."

"At least she didn't steal anything." Dean muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, yes, she is being home schooled. I just ran out for a second while she was supposed to be studying her Latin." Dean gave her a stern look before turned back to the cop. "I'm sorry you had to come out here."

"No problem. We have strict truancy laws here so I had to check." With that said, the officer got back into his car and drove off.

True slowly walked up the steps and onto the porch. "That was close, huh?"

Deans reply was to grab her by the collar and drag her into the house. "What part of stay in the house did you not understand?"

"Stay in the house? What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try it! I found the note in the trash." He spun a kitchen chair around and sat down.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I mean, seriously, what town has cops out looking for truant kids?"

"Apparently this town!" He replied and started rolling his sleeves up. "Lucky for you, we could explain why you were home."

"Then why are you angry?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

True sighed. "Okay, so I shouldn't have left, but I was bored!"

"Doesn't make it okay. Drop your jeans and bend over."

"What? You cant!"

"I can and I will. Do it now, or you lose your underwear."

True knew she was wrong to leave, but she never expected Dean to actually punish her. He'd never given her more than one or two swats. She figured he'd plan to tell John, but that she would have time to talk him out of it. With a sigh, she lowered her jeans and bent over.

Dean didn't waste any time and quickly had her squirming to get away from his hard hand. "I'm sorry Dean. I swear, I'll listen to everything you say from now on! Just stop!"

Dean gave her five more hard smacks before letting her up. "Any more trouble from you and we'll be right back here, got it?"

"Yes sir. I got it, trust me." She replied as she rubbed her burning backside. "You gonna tell John?"

"I have to. But don't worry, I'll tell him you've been punished. He'll probably just yell a lot, and you'll get the 'bring attention we don't need' speech, but since we were able to explain this away, I don't think he'll lay into you again."

"That makes me feel sooo much better." She replied wryly.

"Now, upstairs. I want you in your room, studying. When Sam gets back, you will have the answers to his questions, clear?"

"Yes sir."

**One week later**

True stopped at Sam's room when she saw he was still in there. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a photo. She quietly entered the room and sat beside him. "That Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful." True sighed as Sam tried to wipe away his tears without her seeing it. "I've lived a long time Sam and have lost a lot of people. It does get better."

"Not to sound cheesy, but Jess was my soulmate. I think that's different than losing family."

"It is."

The way she said that cause Sam to look up at her. He raised his eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"Not many people know this story, and I'd like it to stay that way, okay?" At Sam's nod she started. "Not long after I started my life in Four Corners, Creed Tucker moved to town. From the moment we saw each other, we were connected, a soulmate if you will. Eventually he found out about my life and my abilities, but that never changed how he felt about me. As he got older, we realized that out relationship had turned into more that just close friends.

"Not sure how to handle this change, we treaded lightly. Since I still looked like I was ten and Creed was growing up, things really couldn't progress past heavy petting. As he aged, we realized that we had to redefine our relationship a bit. I tried to get Creed to leave, to go find someone normal that he could spend his life with, but he refused, saying he would never find anyone else to take my place.

"I had to move around a lot since I didn't age, and Creed moved with me. No matter where I went, he was there. He swore on his life that he would never leave me. Oh, I know he satisfied his physical needs with some girls in town, and I didn't blame him as I couldn't provide that, but he still refused to settle down and have a normal life.

"I lived with him after I left Billy as I was still ten and couldn't live on my own without bringing on suspision. He grew older, and evetually, I took care of him. Our love was so deep, so strong, that he did as promised and his devotion never wavered. When he died, it felt like my heart was ripped out. I grieved for along time after he was gone."

"How did you ever get over it?"

"You never get over something like that, but you do learn to cope and the pain eases as time goes on." True rested her head on Sam's shoulder and rubbed his back. "Living your life and moving on doesn't mean you will forget her." She felt him shaking and knew he was crying, but didn't want to embarrass him by acknowledging it. She simply sat there and waited until he calmed down. "I'm a good listener if you even need to talk."

She stood and left the room as quietly as she entered it. She was shocked to see Dean standing just outside the room. Before she could say anything Dean pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Later that evening, True sat on her bed lost in thought. She needed to find out who had Vin's gun, and she knew a way to find out, she just wasn't sure actually wanted to go through with it. All those years with Vin has instilled a conscience and she didn't like it, not one bit!

She knew the best time to get this information was at hand though, so with a sigh, she quietly left her room and slipped into Sams. She stood perfectly still, watching Sam for any signs of movement. Satisfied that he was soundly asleep, she made her way over to him and knelt beside the bed. God, she really didn't want to do this! It was a total invasion of Sam's privacy and he didn't deserve that, but after his little breakdown over Jessica, he was at his weakest and she would easily gain access. She listened to be sure neither Dean or John were stirring as any interruption would be detrimental to Sam, and probably her ass too!

See, there were some things that they didn't know about, things True was able to do. Now that she was fully healed, and she _was_ healed regardless of what John said, she was strong enough to do it. She slowly and carefully lifted her hands, then gently placed a hand on each of Sam's temples. She closed her eyes and let her mind enter his.

_Darkness. All she could see was darkness. She stumbled around until she found a memory, one of Jessica. She knew that would probably be the first one she came across, so she gently passed it along and quickly flipped through the memories. She found several that she really shouldn't have seen because they included a naked Sam…ew!...so she quickly moved on until she came to the one she was looking for. Vampires? Really? She didn't even know they existed! She mined his brain for ways to actually kill a vampire, then backed off of the memory. She slowly made her way back to the entry point, but was stopped by a suffocating pressure, then blinded by a white light. _

"_You shouldn't be in here Sunshine."_

"_Vin? How did you…?"_

"_Don't worry about that. Right now, you need to leave Sam's mind. It aint right and you know it. I raised you better than that." _

"_I know." True dropped her head in shame. _

"_You need to stop this. You'll get the gun one day, but it aint any day soon." He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up. "You don't need it to be close to me. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Besides, you got more important things to do."_

"_Like what?" She asked miserably._

"_Keeping the Winchesters safe. They have a big part to play in the future and need you to help them."_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Tell John that he needs to keep an eye on Sam. Something is brewing and he is a part of it, though I don't know if that's good or bad…yet."_

"_You expect me to tell him all of this?" She asked in disbelief. "Just what do I say to explain how I know this?"_

"_You are going tell him what you did to Sam and tell him what I said."_

"_What? Are you nuts? He'll kill me!"_

"_He wont kill you. More like take a few strips from your stubborn hide, as he should." Vin replied, anger tinging his voice. "Besides, that was the chance you took when you decided to go into Sam's mind."_

" _Why does all of this even matter? Why cant I just get your gun, complete the bonding and be on my way? Why do I have to be a part of all of this…this…whatever this is!"_

"_Because if you leave, they will follow you and one of them could get hurt. You care too much about them to let that happen…and it will happen."_

"_And you know this how?"_

_Vin just looked at her. "Go on and get out of here and do what I told you."_

_True wanted to defy him, but deep down, she knew he was right. If he said someone was going to get hurt, then someone probably was and she didn't want that on her conscience. "Yes sir."_

True's eyes snapped open. She was surprised to find she was sweating and that her body was aching. Apparently she wasn't as healed as she thought! She left Sam's room as silently as she entered it, and made her way down the hall to John's room. If she didn't tell him now, she knew she never would.

"John."

John cracked an eye open and saw True standing at the foot of his bed. "True? Its late. What are you doing in here?"

She nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Um, I have something to tell you, and you arent going to like it."

John sat two mugs of fresh brewed coffee onto the kitchen table, then took a seat across from True. "All right, lets have it."

"Okay, but you have to let me finish talking before you react, okay?" At John's nod, she started her tale. "Not long after I moved in with Vin and the guys, my cousin Rhianna showed up from the future, just as I did. Now, you know I have special abilities and they apparently run in the family because Rhianna could read minds and heal people."

"Just before she died, she whispered that she had a surprise for me, one that I would get when we united our pendents." True help up the three she had around her neck. Two were complete, and one was still just a half. "You see, these arent just for show. These are specially made for each person, so that after a person's death, the pendants can be united and part of the person 's soul becomes part of you. Does that make sense?"

John nodded.

"Okay. So, after I united my and Rhianna's pendants, I discovered that I could feel peoples emotions and that I could enter peoples minds while they were sleeping and read their memories. Now, I cant do this with everyone, but sometimes I come across people who just give off the right vibe. Sam is out of them." She saw John tense and help up her hand. "Just wait okay?"

Once again, he nodded.

"It works best after the person had some kind of emotional upheaval, so I had Sam talk about Jessica. While I helped him deal with some things, it also allowed me to weaken his mind so I could get in. After he fell asleep, I entered his memories and found out that Vampires have Vins gun and what I need to do to kill them. About that time, Vin entered as well, though I don't know how, and he told me to give you a message."

"Which is?"

"That you needed to keep an eye on Sam and that you all are very important. Important to what, I have no idea. He said something about the future but then got a little vague. Then he basically ordered me to tell you about my ability and what I did to Sam." True took a deep breath and looked up at John. She could feel his anger simmering. "That's it. So, go ahead, let me have it."

John stared at True, not quite sure how to react. He was really pissed, but also worried. This was a lot to take in and he needed time to think. "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

True was surprised he didn't just lay into her, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yes sir."

"And True?" True turned back to face him. "Don't even think about taking one step out of this house tomorrow, clear?"

"Yes Sir." True trudged up the stairs, worried about what tomorrow would bring. She knew there was no way she'd get any sleep, so she grabbed her sketch book and pencils and flopped onto her bed, figuring she would get in some drawing before her execution.

Several hours and a few cups of coffee later, John felt ready to tackle True's behavior and little revelation. He stopped in her door way and watched as she drew. From the looks of it, she'd been at since he sent her upstairs.

"What are you drawing?"

True jumped. She hadnt realize he was standing there watching her. "Pictures of Vin and Chris." She held out one of them to John. "I don't have photographs so I just draw them every now and then so I don't forget what they looked like."

John took the offered picture, surprised at just how good of an artist True was. Just another little talent she hadnt bothered to reveal. "So, these are the men that tamed you."

"You could say that."

"They must have really laid down the law for you to hold so much respect for them, you even listen to them from the grave."

True ignored that comment and started gathering up her art supplies.

John grabbed the chair by her desk and moved it closer to the bed before sitting down. "Here's how this is going to go. You are going to answer all of my questions truthfully and only speak to answer my questions. Then I will decide on severity of your punishment. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Why did you tell me what you did?"

"Vin told me to."

"Vin is, for all intents and purposes, a ghost. Why listen?"

"Its just a natural reaction. All those years conditioned me to just do as he says."

"What would have happened if he were alive and you didn't do as he said?"

True shifted uncomfortably. "He would have taken a belt to me."

"I'm trying to understand why you can show ghosts such utter respect, but not show the same respect to the living." John sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I respect you all John, if I didn't I wouldn't be here. Things are just different with you."

"Why?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"We have plenty of time." He replied sternly.

"Okay then." She looked at her hands and started to pick at her cuticules. "To start, let me explain how things were on my world. We were a world at war. All I can remember is fighting. Our numbers were diminished from the constant battles, so the people who fought got younger and younger. People in my clan are unnaturally strong at a young age, so when my powers started to become obvious, I basically became a weapon for them. I was feared but revered and any semblance of childhood I might have had was gone. I only had my brother Kieran, my cousin Rhianna, and my best friend Canyon."

"When I showed up in Four Corners and met Vin and the guys, I found out what being a kid really meant and what it was like to have a family. Of course, since I never had many rules to follow and basically no structure in my life, they had kept a tight rein on me to keep me and everyone around me safe. I couldn't go anywhere without someone knowing or do anything without it getting back to them. After all the whippings they gave me I finally decided finding trouble just wasn't worth it." She sighed and looked up at John. "They were some of the few people that loved me for me, not as some weapon. "

John nodded in understanding and filed that bit of information away. "Why do you want the gun so badly?"

"Remember what I told you about the pendants I wear? Well, I never found Vin's after he died and I am almost positive that its in the stock of the gun."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because the pendants are made so only certain people can take them off. If anyone tried to take it from them, they are, for lack of a better word, eletrocuted. So, he had to have taken it off. I don't know why he did, or even if it is where I think it is and Vin wont answer me when I ask. I need it to complete the union…for Vin to become a part of me. Its really important to me."

Well, that explained a lot, John thought to himself. "Will Sammy have any lasting effects from what you did to him?"

"No Sir! I would never intentionally hurt him…or any of you."

"Maybe not physically, but you invaded his privacy."

"I know." She replied in a whisper.

"Okay." John sat quietly for a few minutes. "You will tell Sam what you did to him and take whatever punishment he feels you deserve. You are to go no where without one of us. You are still not healed completely so you will not use your powers again until I say so. If you are disrespectful or disobey me, Dean or Sam, sitting down will be a distant memory. Am I clear so far?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to take a page from Vin's book and start treating you like family, like I treated my boys at your age. After we are through here, we will talk about the rules and how things are going to be from now on." John pulled off his belt. "Drop them and bend over."

With shaking hands, True did as instructed as she just wanted this over with. John didn't give her a chance to prepare and brought the belt down, hard. She didnt even try to count as the belt rose and fell. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, it finally stopped. God, her backside was on fire!

John helped her stand and pulled her clothes up. "I took no pleasure from that. Please do not do anything that will cause me to have to do it again."

True threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shirt. "I wont." She pulled herself together and ruefully rubbed her backside. "Of all of the whippings I've gotten, I gotta say this one is making the top ten."

John smiled. "Lets hope the lesson sticks." He ruffled True's hair. "Come on. Lets get you some breakfast. Then you can talk to Sam."

True stood at the counter to eat the egg sandwiches John made her, listening to him talk to Dean. From what she could make out, after he told Dean to mind his own business about why she couldn't sit, they started talking about money and things they needed to buy. She knew they didn't have a lot of money, but she was loaded. If she was going to fight beside them, she wanted weapons that worked! Decision made, she headed into the living room and grabbed a book off the bookshelf.

She opened the book and pulled out the bills she had stashed in it. "Here." She handed the wad of money to John.

"What's this?"

"Money, what's it look like."

John counted over a thousand dollars. "Where did you get this?"

"Its mine. I actually earned this bit here as a Day Trader." She smiled at their twin looks of disbelief. "What, I'm a mathmatically gifted computer hacker with a lot of time on her hands."

"I'm not taking your money True."

"Why not? You need money and I have plenty of it."

"Its not right."

"Neither is trying to fight with weapons that have seen better days."

John knew she was right, but he still didn't want to take it. "True…"

"If one of the guns stops working in the middle of the fight and Sam or Dean were hurt, would you even forgive yourself?" True closed him hand around the money. "Take it. If you need more, ask. I'm part of this family now, right?"

Both men nodded.

"So I get to contribute now." When neither of them moved she sighed. "I can show you my bank accounts, at least the ones that are legally in my name, if you need proof."

"No, I think its best that I don't know."

"Good. Now you figure out what weapons you need or want and buy what you can with what I gave you. I'll make some calls."

"Calls?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I have…um…aquaintences….that can get us everything else we need without all the paperwork _and_ at a good price."

"Of course you do."

"Thank you." John put a hand on the back of True's neck and kissed her forehead. "Now, you go find Sam. I want everything taken care of before I get back."

She heard Dean ask John why she needed to talk to Sam. "I'll tell you in the car."

True heard Sam moving around upstairs and headed into the kitchen to make some more coffee. She had a feeling they were going to need it.

True was leaning on counter sipping her coffee when Sam wandered into the room. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up. "Morning."

"Morning." True stared at him, biting her lip, trying to find the best way to start the conversation.

Sam was getting a bit freaked out. He didn't know why True was staring at him but it was making him nervous. "What?"

She took a deep breath and figured it was best to just dive in. "I gotta tell you something and its going to make you really mad."

"Really?" Sam sat at the table and gestured to the seat across from him. "Then have a seat."

True frantically shook her head. "Um that's okay. I'm find standing right here."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Must be good if my dad…um talked…to you this early in the day."

"Before I start, I want you to know that my intention was not to hurt you. I really like and respect you Sam and god I hope you wont hate me after I tell say what I need to say." She rambled.

Sam reached over and pulled her so she was standing next to him. "Relax. I'm sure its not as bad as you think it is."

Tears stung True's eyes. "Oh it is."

"Then just tell me and get it over with."

True hesitantly told Sam everything she told John, minus the part about Jessica. She really was trying to help him when she talked to him about her. When she was through, she looked down at her feet and waited for Sam's reaction.

Sam didn't know what to say. When she said she had something to tell him, he expected her to say she destroyed his laptop or set fire to his backpack, not that she completely violated his privacy. Part of him understood why she did it, hell he'd gotten fed up with his fathers secrets and 'need to know' crap many times over the years.

True couldn't take the quiet any longer. "Sam?"

She looked so pathetic standing there with tears rolling her cheeks, he forced his level of anger down to extremly irritated. "I'm not real happy with you."

"I know and I am sooooo sorry!" She wiped away her tears. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes."

"Want me over your knee?"

Sam was taken aback. He hadnt even entertained the idea of spanking her. "No. I think you've had enough of that."

True let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god!"

"Oh, don't thank him just yet." Sam smiled as he though of the perfect punishment. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

When John and Dean returned, they found True sitting rather uncomfortably at the table.

"So Sam didn't kill you?" Dean said as he looked over her shoulder.

"No, but I'm starting to wish he did." She rubbed at her hand and shifted around in her chair, trying to find a position that make didn't aggravate the ache in her ass,while glaring at John. "Your son is evil."

"Whys that?"

"Hes making me copy like a thousand pages of privacy laws…then I have to translate it all into Latin!"

"Oh, Sammy's good." Dean laughed.

"And if I get any of it wrong, I have to do it again!" She added in outrage.

John smiled. His son was a genius. "When does he want this done?"

"I cant do anything except eat, sleep and go to the bathroom until its done. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you!"

Sam came up behind her. "Then you better stop before I find more laws for you to copy and translate."

True looked up and frowned at him, before continuing her assignment, muttering several words John didn't like her to say as she did so. " This sucks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, True decided to broach the subject of getting Vin's gun. "So, when can I go after the Vampires?"

John looked up from the book he was reading. "_You _cant." He stated firmly before reading again.

"Aw come on John. You know I can slip in and out without them even noticing me. Its not much of a risk, really!" When he didn't reply she stomped over to his side. "Well?"

John continued to ignore her. He had no desire to have this argument with her again.

True huffed. With an evil smile, she plopped onto his lap and slithered her body under the book, then turned around to face him, both knees planted firmly on either side of his hips. "Its rude to ignore people you know."

John set his book down and looked True in the eyes. "Its also rude to interrupt someone when they are reading."

"You werent reading. You were avoiding the conversation."

Dean and Sam watched in amused interest, wondering just how their father was going to react. Neither of them would have had the nerve to do the same when they were younger. Of course, their father had developed quite a soft spot for the little girl.

"Perhaps I was avoiding the conversation because I know if we had said conversation, you would argue with me until I became so annoyed with your behavior that I busted your little butt."

"Oh." True opened her big blue eyes innocently. "How do you know I'll argue? Maybe I'll calmly agree with what you say."

"Because anytime I tell you no, you argue. Everytime you argue with me, you end up a very unhappy little girl."

"Point taken." True giggled. "One of these days my adorable looks and innocence will work and you wont be able to say no to me."

"Is that right?" John replied with a smile on his lips.

"Yep. Just give me some time." She dropped a kiss on his cheek and hopped off his lap. "I'm gonna go work out."

Dean watched her go, then smirked at his father.

"Not one word Dean, not one word!"

"What the hell is that sound?" Dean asked several minutes later.

"Sound like pop music." Sam replied.

Curiously, all three men got up and followed the music to the basement. None of them had really ever been there so they headed down, only to be drawn up short by what they saw. True had every piece of equipment imaginable on one side of the room, and a bunch of mats and a punching bag on the other.

They watched in awe as True flipped her body around to the beat, striking the bag with her hands and feet with deadly accuracy. She did a few front handsprings, a backflip, then threw a roundhouse kick that almost knocked the punching bag from its chain.

"You sure she cant fight the vampires?" Sam whispered.

John didn't know how to answer. He knew the girl could fight, but not like this. Even after all she had told him about her life, he didn't expect her to look quite so deadly. She would be an incredible asset once she had control of her powers again.

True finished her routine and spun around, surprised to see she had an audience. "Oh, hi guys."

"Dude, why didn't you say you could fight like that?" Dean said as he stepped over to her.

"You never asked." She smiled. "Want to see what I can do with knives?"

"Hell yeah!"

True gathered her vest and tucked her throwing knives into their places. She moved over towards a wall covered with thick cork and a bullseye painted on it. "Stay back."

She started her routine, flipping and throwing her knives, one and two at a time. The men watched in amazement as every single one hit dead center of the target. She flipped over to the wall, pulled every knife out and had them back into their slots within seconds. She then stepped across the room and threw them quickly, one after the other, at the target. Once again, every single one hit dead center. After the last one was thrown, she flipped over to the guys and gave them a smug smiled. "Pretty good, huh?"

John, who had stayed quiet during her display, stepped close to her, arms crossed. "Don't get cocky. When you get cocky, you get careless, which leads to you getting hurt."

True rolled her eyes. "Cant you ever say something nice? A little praise never hurt anyone you know!"

"No, but having an attitude can."

True gulped. "Sooo, anyone want to spar?"

Dean pushed Sam towards True. "Sammy does!"

"What? No I don't. I'm bigger than her…I might hurt her."

"Oh Sam, hasn't a girl ever told you that its not size that matters, its how you use it?" True quipped, causing Dean to snort.

Sam sighed. "Fine. But if you get hurt don't come crying to me."

"Trust me, by the time I'm through, I'm not going to be the one crying!" She taunted.

Several minutes later, Sam found himself on the ground, immobolized, both arms pulled painfully behind him and True's knee jammed into the middle of his back. "You give?" 

"Yes." Sam said as best he could with his face smushed against the mat.

True released him and gave him a hand up. "Like I said, its all in how you use it!" She wiped her hands on her pants and looked at Dean. "You next?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." He replied. He pulled off his flannel, leaving him in only his undershirt. "Lets go little sister!"

True beamed at the comment. "Little sister, huh?" She tapped her chin in thought. "I like the sound of that! Now, lets get down to business, big brother." As the last word left her mouth, she threw a punch to Dean's midsection.

Dean looked up in surprise. "Damn girl!"

"Stronger than she looks, isnt she?" Sam quipped.

Dean didn't get a chance to answer as True swept his legs out from under him. Dean quickly jumped to his feet, and landed a few hits of his own. They battled for several minutes before True decided to stop playing and really start fighting. Three seconds later, she had Dean pinned, her legs wrapped around his arm. She gave an experimental pull on his arm, causing Dean to cry out. "Give up?"

"No." Dean ground out through clenched teeth.

True pulled again. "You might want to. If I pull any harder, I can snap your arm. Willing to risk it?"

Dean stoically tried to 'man up' and deal, but it became too much. "All right! All right! I give."

True released him and jumped up. "YES!" She helped Dean to his feet, then turned to John. "So, ready to take me on and get beat?" She asked him arrogantly.

John smiled. Both Sam and Dean winced. They'd both seen that smile before and it never bode well for the person it was aimed at. Before True was in her fighting stance to take John on, he attacked. She managed to throw out some defensive manuevers, but landed few hits. Within a few seconds, John had her pushed up against the wall with her arms behind her in his strong grip. Her wrists were so small, he could fit them into one hand. He used his other hand to grip her neck and hold her against the wall, then took a step back so she couldn't kick him. "You give?"

"Fuck you John." True growled, totally pissed that John managed to pin her.

John shook his head and quickly dropped a hard swat on her backside before putting his hand on her back. "Watch the language. Now, do you give?"

True struggled, but was not able to pull off a move that was effective. She sighed loudly in frustration. "Fine, yes. Let me go." Once free, True straightened her clothes and glared at John.

"Like I said. You get cocky, you get careless."

True pushed down her anger and smiled. "Thank you oh great one." She gushed. "I don't know what I'd do with out your words of wisdom. I will be sure to share your words with all future generations so they may never again make the mistake I did."

John heard both of his sons laughing and grinned. "Be sure you do." He said and scooped her up into his arms. "C'mon. You've got chores to do."

True was aghast. "Chores?"

"Yes. Remember our little conversation about me treating you like I did my boys when they were younger?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, they had chores to complete everyday. Now you do."

"What? No way! I so do not so manual labor!"

"You do the chores or get an ass whipping. Your choice."

"Aw man! This totally sucks donkey balls and monkey nuts. Ow! Hey!" True cried out as Johns hand decended on her backside once again.

"Last time I'm warning you about your mouth." He carried over to the steps and set her on her feet. "Get upstairs. I'll show you what you will be doing."

2 weeks later

True glanced around to be sure no one was paying her any attention and quietly opened her recently purchased laptop. She pulled up a website and watched the scenes before her. She was watching so intently that she never heard John step up behind her.

"That BETTER not be what I think it is?"

True startled so much she knocked the computer off her lap and it crashed to the floor. She quickly scooped it up and hurried to hide behind Sam, who had a guilty expression on his face. "W-What do you think it is?" She asked.

John took the computer from True and set it on the table. "I am going to only ask once. Did you put cameras outside the house the Vampires were in so you can spy on them?"

True glanced up at Sam, who shrugged. "Yes Sir."

John trained his gaze on Sam. "And who drove you out there?"

"I did." Sam admitted.

He looked back down to True. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from there?"

"You said I couldn't go after them, which I didn't. I only went to their house to put up some cameras."

"If you thought that was okay, why didn't you ask Dean or me to drive you over there?"

"Um…" True looked at Sam again. "Sam can answer that."

"I can?" Sam raised an eyebrow at True.

"Well it was all your idea." She moved around to face him.

"What? You are out of your mind! I wasn't the one who said it would be a great idea to spy on the Vampires. I wasn't the one who used my credit card to buy spy gear on the internet. I wasn't the one who put the cameras up." Sam replied, ticking each item off with a raised finger.

"Yeah, but you're the adult and should have stopped me. Besides, you drove me over there. That meant you agreed with me."

"Enough!" John shouted. "Both of you are at fault!"

The two culprits spun around. Dean watched in amusement as both of the put their hands in their back pockets. "Now John…"

"Upstairs, NOW!"

True quickly disappeared up the stairs. John glared at Sam. "Do you need a written invitation?"

"What? Aw, c'mon!"

"NOW!" John bellowed, giving a smug smile as his youngest son ran for his room. He still had it!

Dean smiled as he watched True and Sam wiggled around on their chairs trying to find a comfortable position. "Got ants in your pants? OW!" He rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

"Shut it or you'll join them." John stated as he took his seat. He set True's computer on the table. "Bring up with website."

True did as instructed. They watched as the group of vampires moved in and out of the camera's view. "Looks like they are packing up." True said. "We have to go after them tonight."

"No we don't."

"What? C'mon John! I'm rested and ready to go. I'm not going to just let them get away."

"We arent going to go in there guns blazing without a plan. We will watch them for a few nights, get a feel for their habits. Then, when I say its time, we will go get the gun. Understood?"

"But…"

"True." Dean interrupted, giving a small shake of his head.

True looked from Dean back to John and sighed. "Yes Sir."

John nodded. "I think its time you were in bed."

"Okay." She stood up and headed towards the stairs.

John was immediately suspicious. "Hold up." True always argued about going to bed. The fact that she didn't meant that she probably had some crazy escape planned. "I've changed my mind. You're bunking with me tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust you to stay in the house and away from the vampires. Your going to stay with me or Dean at all times."

"Oh c'mon!"

John fingered his belt. "You really want to argue?"

True glared defiantly at him for a few seconds before a twinge in her ass reminded her it had already had a conversation with John's belt today and really didn't want another. "No Sir."

"Dean, take her upstairs and stay with her while she gets ready for bed."

"True lay still." John felt her tense and smiled at her growl, knowing she couldn't see it in the darkened room. "Not. One. Word."

True flopped onto her back and stuck her tongue out at him, hoping the room was dark enough that he didn't see it. She sighed again in frustration, struggling to come up with a way to escape and not wake John up, if the man ever fell asleep. Rhianna used to do something True called the 'mind whammy' that knocked the person out for a while, but she didn't know if she had that ability. She figured it couldn't hurt to try.

She waited until she heard his breath even out, then slowly sat up. She looked at him, concentrating as hard as she could on keeping him asleep. She felt something like a mini-explosion behind her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek so she didn't scream out. She hoped that meant she pulled off the 'mind whammy'.

She tested her theory by 'accidently' kicking Johh. When he didn't react, she lifted his arm and let it go, smiling as it landed softly on the bed. The man was out cold! She mentally high-fived herself and slipped into her room, put on her 'combat outfit', consisting of her vest complete with hidden knives, dark clothes, and backpack of 'extras' should she find herself in more trouble than she could she was all set, she raised the window in her room and floated to the ground.

The next issue was transportation. She wasn't stupid enough to steal John's truck or Dean's car, again, so she walked to the nearest store and saw some idiot left his keys in the ignition of their motorcycle. She shook her head at the supidity of some people and hopped on. A quick turn of the key and she was off to kill some vampires.

"_John, open your eyes."_

_John winced at the ache in his head and struggled to do as instructed. He didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't feel threatened by it. He managed to peel his eyelids open, took a few seconds to focus, and was finally able to see who spoke to him. _

"_Hows the head?"_

"_I feel like I've been on a week long bender." John scrubbed his face with his hands and sat up. "Do I know you?"_

"_Not offical like, but you've see my picture."_

_It took a moment before John could place him. "Are you Vin or Chris?"_

_The man smiled. "Vin."_

"_So, did I die or something?"_

"_Nah, you're jist dreaming. True did something to ya and knocked ya out."_

"_Figures." John growled. "She is going to be one sorry little girl when I wake up."_

"_Well, yer gonna have ta catch her first."_

"_Come again?"_

"_She did that ta ya so she could go after the vampires." Vin said, his irritation coloring his voice. "She's always been stubborn."_

"_That's a nice way to put it." John snorted. _

"_You gotta wake up now and go stop her 'fore she gets herself killed. Then ya make her go cut a switch an wear her little ass out."_

"_Oh, I will." _

"_And John?"_

_John cocked a questioning eyebrow._

"_Thanks for takin care a her. She don't do well on her own."_

John woke up and hurried from his room. "Dean! Sam!"

True killed the engine of the motorcycle about a half mile from the place the vampires were staying and hiked the rest of the way. Oddly enough, as she crept closer she was able to detect a different odor and instintually knew it was the vampires. Without conscience thought, she slipped into 'warrior' mode. Her senses were on high alert as she made her way to one of the windows. A twig snapped to her left and she spun around to come face to face with one of the vampires.

"Dean, relax. I'm sure she is fine."

"Dammit Sam! She's an untrained, reckless, impulsive brat planning to take out an entire nest of vampires! How in the world do you expect me to relax?"

"Well your going to have to try or your staying in the car." John said.

Dean took a few deep breaths and was able to calm down enough by the time they found a motorcycle they assumed True stole. They climbed out of the car and followed True's trail to the house. John had to grab a hold of Dean's jacket to hold him back when they saw True in the hands of a vampire.

True immediately used her powers to hold the vampire and pulled her machete from its place on her back. Her hold wasn't as strong as usual, which she attributed to the fact what she was holding wasn't human, but it was enough to give her time sever his head. She took a quick look around and saw John, Dean and Sam in the trees to her right. The trees told her the men were in danger, so she scanned the area behind then. Several vampires were creeping up behind them.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled and launched a fireball as they hit the dirt, putting a barrier up between them and the vampires. Sam and Dean couldn't help but look at her in awe as they climbed to their feet.

"Stop gawking and get moving!" She yelled. She couldn't let the fire last long as she didn't want to burn more of the land and trees than she had to. "Get ready, I'm gonna put out the fire!" With a wave of her hand, the fire was extinguished and the three men attacked the vampires, quickly decapatating them.

They waited a moment to see if more were coming, but all was quiet. John naturally took the lead. "Sam, Dean, you go around back and get any that try to escape." He didn't wait to see if his orders were followed, knowing the boys would do what he said. "True, with me."

John kick the door open and True snapped another ball of fire into her palm, ready to throw it if necessary. Together they slew the remaining vampires, until only two were left, one male and one female. True snuffed the fire and glared at the female. Within seconds she fell to the ground in agony, clawing at her head.

"Where's the gun?" She asked the male. When he didn't answer, she intensified the pain, causing the woman to scream. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING GUN?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! Stop hurting her!"

"You have a gun that belongs to her. If I were you, I'd get it before she makes your mates head explode." John said. He didn't know if True could actually do that, but judging from the way the female was screaming, it was a strong possibility.

The male began to frantically go through the items on the table, found a gun and tossed it to John. "Is that it?"

John looked at the gun closely. "Yep."

"Then tell her to stop!"

John glanced at True. "She doesn't listen to me."

"And I sure as hell wont let this skank live." The female gave one last blood-curdling scream, before becoming completely still. True pulled her machete out and with a malicious smile, chopped her head off.

"NO!" The male made to attack True, but didn't get the chance as Dean slipped up behind him and beheaded him.

The three men stood there, chests heaving from the adrenaline rush.

"Well, that was fun." True said as she wiped the blood from her nose and promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally finished Truly Supernatural! I know what you are thinking! Two stories in one week? The apocalypse must be coming**! **I hope this ending meets everyone's** **expectations!**

True woke to find that she was in her bed. John was laying next to her, leaning against the headboard and reading a book. "So you decided to wake up."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours."

"Oh." She pulled herself into a seated position. "Guess you're pretty mad, huh?"

"Could say that."

"I'm sorry. I had to get the gun and I didn't know any other way to do it."

"We will talk about it later. Right now I want you to hit the shower then come down and eat something."

"Ok." She replied and hopped out of bed. She wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the swat aimed at her backside and quickly changed her replied. "Yes sir."

True took as long as she dared in the shower before changing into sweats and a tank and heading down to the kitchen. She found a note from John telling her he ran out to get some food and instructed her to sit at the table until he returned. As she took her seat she saw the gun sitting in the middle of the table and carefully unwrapped it, unable to stop the tears once she saw it up close. As the sobs took over she dropped her head onto crossed arms, gun clutched tightly in her hand.

That was how John found her when he came in the back door. He set the food down and took a seat next to her, not sure what to say or do.

"It's my brothers gun." She said when she regained control of her emotions. "See this nick? I did that when me and my friend Creed took it target shooting and I dropped it."

"You dropped it? Thought you know how to handle a gun?"

"I do. But I wasn't supposed to touch his gun and he came looking for me. Scared the shit out of me when I saw him and dropped the damn thing."

John decided to let the language go. "I take it he wasn't happy."

True snorted. "After he checked us over to be sure we weren't hurt he holstered the gun, pulled off his belt and just about whipped the skin off of us." She gave a small smiled. "Riding back to town was almost impossible but he made us keep our butts in the saddle. Said it would reinforce the lesson."

"Did it?"

"I never touched it again. Not until today."

She showed him the stock of the gun pointing at a piece of metal in it. "See this? This is the pendant I was looking for. He used it to rig the gun back together. I can only guess it was broken in the fight that killed him. If I take it out, the gun is useless."

John now understood what the problem was. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The gun is rightfully yours. You have final say."

"But you need it."

"I do." As much as John needed the gun, he didn't want to influence her decision. He really cared for the girl and did not want their relationship to suffer because he was a selfish prick. He learned that lesson the hard way with Sam.

True's head was telling her to just rip the pendant out and unite it with her half. Her heart was another matter. She couldn't do that to John. She had not felt so safe with someone since being in Four Corners and if she destroyed the gun, their relationship would never be the same. "How long do you think it will be before you catch up to this demon?"

"I don't know. Could be tomorrow, could be next year. Every time I get a lead he vanishes."

True nodded. "I waited this long, I guess I can wait until you catch the son of a bitch."

"Does this mean you plan to stay with us?"

"I'm not letting that gun out of my sight so I guess so."

"If you stick with us, we will need to make it legal. Well as legal as fake documents can be."

"What do you mean?"

"On paper, you will be my daughter and under my care. That will keep the authorities at bay when you get into trouble."

"Don't you mean if I get into trouble?" At the look John threw her she smiled. "Yeah you're right."

"It also means your one of mine and I'm not going to let you run wild. How things have been these last few weeks? That's going to continue. That's what you're signing up for if you stay."

"Ok. But I draw the line at roach motels!

I got places in 15 states, every Canadian province and Mexico. If we aren't near them I got plenty of money to stay in decent places. Deal?"

"Deal." He pulled her into his lap and True threw her arms around him. After a few minutes he pulled her back so he could see her face. "Now that that's all settled we've got to talk about yesterday."

"Aw John. You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

He set her on her feet by his knee, face in a stern mask. "I didn't appreciate whatever you did to my head. You do it again and I'm going to do as your brother says and take a switch to you."

"My brother said?"

"He came visiting while I was out. Had quite a few things to say about your behavior."

"Oh." She dropped her head. "Guess your going to spank me huh?"

"You messed with my head, stole a motorcycle, and ran after a bunch of Vampires that I told you to stay away from. What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to be real sorry in a second."

"Take down your pants." Once True did as instructed he pulled her over his knee and lowered her underwear. "When we're done here you will sit at the table and write lines until I tell you you can get up. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

John brought his hand down, lighting a fire in the small backside before him. Once it was sufficiently red and True was a sobbing mess, he put her on her feet and told her to lean over the table. "You're getting 10 with the belt."

More tears fell at that pronouncement and the sound of leather being pulled through belt loops. The first last took her breath away but she screamed bloody murder with the next 9. John put his belt back on and helped her fix her clothes. "You will not disobey me again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She sobbed. John held his arms open and True threw herself into them. John held her until she calmed and was about to set her on her feet but realized she was asleep. He scooped her up and carried her to her room, laying her down on her stomach and giving her a kiss.

"Aw isn't that sweet. When did you get so girly dad?"

John shot Dean a look. "Shut it. Unless you want to join her."

Dean held up his hands. "Nope I'm good." He followed his father down to the living room where Sam was waiting. "So got everything settled?"

"Yep."

"And?"

You've got a new sister."

Sam and Dean shared a smile. "Awesome. Now where's the food? I'm starving!"


End file.
